Sex Drive
by Dangerous Emotions
Summary: Rated M kiddies. That means no-no. :: A fight between two long-ranged fighters ended up in close, close combat.


**Mega-ultra-super warning. Rape. Detailed. Lemon.**

**This is a rape, not a fluffy romantic honeymoon. Basically, what I prefer to call this is 'captive' instead of just 'soandso x soandso'.**

**I don't know why I would write about such a horrible thing…I guess because sometimes you need to let these horrors out of your system. If you do end up bashing me I understand. I am, however, a dark person. I'm just one of those people. If this is something you do not like, then please, **_**please**_**, do not read.**

**Deidara x Tenten Captive: Sex Drive.**

* * *

He hated her, much so; what was there about her he couldn't hate? She was from _Konoha_ for one, trying to kill him, and did not understand what true art was! This little girl was going to die, like so many other shinobi who had opposed him. Her long-range tactics kept dispelling his own- her weapons weren't aimed for him, but at his creations. His beautiful works of art! They would be impaled and sent off course to explode, leaving her unscathed by the detonations. She had bombs of her own as well, ones that included hundreds of sharpened shrapnel dispelling into a wide area, trapping off his escapes. He could not touch her with anything as long as she was away from him! How contradictory was that, hm?

So, Deidara left the skies for the forest floor and planned to use his element to another advantage. She touched base on a tree limb, the Chinese-clad kunoichi breathless from summoning so many blasted weapons that diverted his many beautiful birds. Fine, then. He would play with her on the ground, or preferably _in_ it- she couldn't escape if she was confined!

The owl he was flying on detonated with a mighty blast that drove Tenten further away from the sight, away from the fiery limbs of flames that tried to engulf her, the clay-scented smoke that tried to suffocate her. The force caught wind of her running feet and tripped her from the branches, driving her to the forest floor. Taking cover behind the wide trunk of an old tree she ducked in a fetal position, hands over the back of her neck and knees up to her cheeks. It took nearly a minute for the smoke to settle, but once Tenten staggered to her weary feet, two hands shot out of the ground- the index of the right finger ringed. Tenten yelped as she was taken under the earth, unable to keep screaming at the jump in her stomach- it was as if she was falling! Roots and rocks knocked at her body, tore off her headband, ripped the latch off her shirt, and the sound was an immense rushing crash to her ears.

Then there was an expanse, as if a cavern had been formed, but made to accommodate no more than three people, and Tenten's momentum slowed before she fell hard on her back in softened clay. She was dazed from the hit and Deidara smirked at the damage. He stood over her in the small confinement of earth, having dug the two of them down to a clay deposit, where he was infusing his chakra into it to create another masterpiece. The only source of light were tiny, narrow holes that dotted them like stars from above in order to let in air. On the surface they wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone.

"Oi! You can't deflect one like this, hm!" Deidara's sadistic grin dominated his features, the tongues on his hands sticking out from their grinning teeth. In a span of three seconds, Deidara's feet were kicked out from under him, he was grappled by the Konoha girl, and he saw that she was about to drive a rather deadly kunai into his skull. But, it was the look of fear on Tenten's face- the look of despair, more to say, knowing what _he_ could do. There was a trembling in Tenten's eyes in this final moment of theirs- but his hands smacked against Tenten's wrists. The kunai hovered high above him still, his arms at full length to stop her attack. How they writhed in his hard grip over her fingers! He didn't want her simply dropping the damn blade into his eye.

No, Deidara's grin slowly came back and Tenten quirked a brow. With a buck of Deidara's hips, he threw her off guard, tossed her to the side and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms and the kunai above her head. Tenten's face became horrified- she seemingly had never been in this type of situation before. Somehow, it pleased Deidara - she was recognizing him, fearing him, but not only for his art.

"I don't like close range either, hm," Deidara said and pressed more of his weight against Tenten; he felt her tremble underneath him at the move. He himself had a bolt of excitement he wasn't accustomed to when her breasts were squished against him. _This_ was something he had not explored before.

"Why are you in my face if you don't like it?" Tenten said. Despite her expression, her tone was harsh and demanding. He noticed her bare forehead- and like it much better, now that the Konoha symbol wasn't there. That's when he saw her face, noticing it for real, studying it up close. Her dark brown hair, fashioned in adorable buns, her bangs and random strands in disarray from battle. Her features weren't sharp like most women or rounded like many baby-faced girls; Tenten had a face that settled somewhere in the middle. Her eyes were, no, not shining luminous gems that many other woman had- more importantly they did _not_ possess any ability but seeing -but light brown, _earthen_ eyes. Wide, with fear, looking at him, and he could see his reflection in those irises. That same excitement in his chest was traveling up his arms and into his hands, saliva slurping in the mouths. His belly felt light, tingling almost, and it traveling down into his pants. He wanted to press closer, lean closer, see that fear in her eyes a little bit longer.

"Don't kiss me!" Tenten yelled at him, breaking his wandering mind. Now she sounded angry and writhed underneath him to fight him off. Deidara tensed and grunted in surprise at the writhing, it had rubbed against him in a way that his smirk became a thin line, his eye widened and his face tinted red- that sensitive feeling did him in. Tenten reddened also, noticing the erection from moving. She stared at Deidara with a petrified, disgusted look. Her eyes still held to fear and Deidara's hand trembled around her fingers.

"Get off," Tenten said. It was faint at first, but she gulped and then jerked her head as far as she could to scream the same words again. Her legs kicked against the earth, her arms struggling against Deidara's trained arms. She was a strong woman, Deidara gave her that, because it took effort on his part to keep her down. He didn't have to physically hold her with his own hands, he realized.

_Just this once. It would be…such a great feeling to remember_, Deidara thought as he looked away from Tenten's face, her screams drowned out by his thinking. Just this once meant it was still fleeting in some way, correct? Perhaps, just a little. He knew what was happening in his body and blamed himself for dragging the girl down here to begin with. This urge, though, it was hard to fight!

"What's your name?" Deidara asked when he looked back at her. Tenten stopped screaming and dropped her head back to the clay underneath her, neck muscles tired from straining. She was still distraught, unsure of what to make of what was going on, but only one thing was definite. The thing in between her legs. She obviously, by no doubt, wanted to avoid that.

"Tenten," she seethed between her teeth. "Now get off me, _Deidara_!" Screaming his name did not help. From the mouths in Deidara's hands slid skinny eyeless snakes that wrapped around Tenten's arms down to her elbows and morphed with the clay, binding her to the floor. Deidara's hands moved down fast, wrapping up underneath her back and bottom and pressing her closer to him. Tenten tensed, yelping at the feeling, gritting her teeth. There was that fear again, the fear that he could kill her, that she knew his art was supreme!

And, also, that she knew he had a thing for her in that tiny confined space deep underground.

Deidara lowered ever so slowly towards her face, caressed their cheeks together as he slid his lips near her right ear.

"No."

* * *

Tenten's maroon pants were cut, the bandages wrapped underneath suffered the same demolition for Deidara's entrance. Starting proved a great difficulty because he was the only one excited. His hands helped solve that problem, sliding digits and tongues into Tenten so he could get in. Time wasn't a big deal, and Deidara took a lot of it with the entrance issue all the while enjoying the flesh of her neck and lips. He bit her, licked her, sucked on her tongue- difficult to get to. At some point Tenten had stopped screaming and just clamped her mouth shut. Bucking into her brought the screaming back, the writhing to get away from him that- unknowing to her -was a euphoria to Deidara's hard on. Her shirt was next, the netting underneath ripped with Deidara's bare hands to expose her breasts. Tenten finally cried then, turning away to face into an arm and biting her lower lip. With slow thrusts Deidara's breath grew shaky. He sneered at the new playthings under him and grabbed one in his hand- gently. Tenten shuddered, quivering from her shoulders to down below.

He thumbed over her nipple, hard from the coolness of their underground chamber. Deidara kissed in between them, light, butterfly like, opposite from his aggressive behavior before when he tried snaking his tongue into her mouth, or in her ear, and over her neck. He wanted to enjoy the flesh against his lip, how much smoother it got when he traveled to the other breast and mouthed the nipple. Tenten tried to hold back a yelp at the touch, and Deidara smiled. He took in as much as he could and bit, running his tongue over the pink bump over and over, relishing in Tenten's vulnerability.

"Stop!" She tried wriggling again, but he slid his other arm up to her back and pulled her chest closer to him.

"Mm-mm," Deidara grunted as a 'no', still latched and sucking. He stopped thumbing the other breast and brought the palm over it, gripping her full breast and settling the open mouth over the other tit. She tried wringing her arms out from the snakes, but, even morphed with the clay underneath, they still squirmed and tightened around her arms. She buried half of her face in one shoulder and squinted her eyes shut, tears escaping.

Once Deidara had his fun, he kissed her nape, her neck, dragging his tongue from the underside of her jaw up to her temple before bringing both of his arms to either side of her, supporting himself to delve further inside. He could hear her hitched breathes better, her attempts at holding back her panic, any crying or screaming, to let him know that she was terrified. Didn't most kunoichi go through something like this anyway? It was a risk they had to take, so surely she thought about the possibilities.

_I'm the first_, Deidara thought and smirked again. He brought his lips to her ear again and with a cruel sympathy, "Ssssssssh…."

He kissed her wet cheeks, her closed eye, pried the rest of her face away with a harmful grip of his painted nails to kiss her nose and lick the tears from her lips. He pushed into her faster, harder, to make her open that pink mouth of hers in gasps- painful ones, more than likely, but anything to part them. The tiniest leeway was a break through, and Deidara once again slipped inside her mouth to taste. Tenten murmured this time, trying to get away from this torture. The fingers that were at her chin instantly moved to her throat; Deidara gripped her harshly and she choked, so Tenten let him explore more, grimacing as their tongues made contact again. The slimy muscle made her sick, but to Deidara it added to the excitement to feel hers.

Deidara rocked deeper, the newly reached muscles ever tighter and smoother around him. He cried with pleasure, breaking their kiss, a string of saliva between them.

"Tenten," he whispered. He didn't release her neck, but let go enough for her to breathe. He was bucking faster, faster, slipping deeper inside to be squeezed. It must have hurt Tenten, because he heard her seethe with pain while only sighs and moans of pleasure escaped him. The faster he went, the tighter his grip became around her neck.

"_Tenten_," Deidara moaned again. This feeling…it was amazing. Beyond amazing. He would definitely cherish this memory, these long moments it took to get to this point, something that would be beautiful in the end. "Say my name," he sighed. When Tenten didn't respond, Deidara placed his other hand higher on Tenten's throat and seriously began to choke her. He looked her straight in those earthen brown eyes, insanity on his face. "Say it."

She had to close her eyes to do so, choking out 'Deidara' that it was hardly audible. Instantly Deidara let go of her throat and wrapped around her lower back, lying on her again and nestling his face into the crook of her neck, under her right ear. He thrust into her again to make her yell it;

"Deidara!"

It was so full of restraint and fear it intensified his feelings, his urge, and he was screwing her fast enough for their naked hips to smack against each other, sweat enveloping both of them and seeping through Deidara's shirt. He sat back up to snap off his cloak out of heated irritation before going back to Tenten's neck, hands running from her lower back to her bottom, to behind her thighs. He stuck his fingers onto her skin that made her legs jolt a little higher. He kept their lower halves pressed together, making sure hers didn't even touch the ground. He hinted for her to raise her legs more.

And Tenten, thinking of one last thing to stop this rape, did raise them higher. She hooked around Deidara's back and squeezed enough to make it harder for him to keep thrusting. With a violent yell Deidara pulled back again, slammed his hands down on her knees with enough force to make her unhook her ankles. The same snakes that melted into the clay popped their little eyeless heads out by her feet and wrapped around those, keeping them on the ground. Deidara placed his hands back on her hips, smirking at Tenten. She was frustrated, hopeless almost, and stared up at the many little holes that gave her air. Sweat from Deidara's brow dripped on her bare stomach. They came back to the point that he was moaning and Tenten was holding back, their breaths mingling in with the other, Deidara's sighs euphoric and Tenten's grunts of shame.

"Geu-uah!" Deidara cried out and stilled, his nails pinching into Tenten's skin that begun to bleed. He felt…light, and relieved, as if the stress of everything was lifted- or released. His body trembled, especially when he tried to hold himself back up on his arms. He was done, but hadn't enough energy to go through exploding anything. Tenten hissed as he slid out and then her legs went slack. She too was shaking from all the tension, her face flushed and breathing ragged. Deidara fumbled with his zipper before pulling it up. The snakes disappeared from Tenten's ankles and hands, snatching the kunai from her fingers. They cracked from being pressed together for so long, but it didn't stop her from immediately bolting for a punch to Deidara's face.

He took it, but laughed, and grabbed her by the roots of her hair to yank their faces together, forcing another kiss on her- a simple one. And he battled her angry, pained attempts to harm him. He forced her back to him, crossed his arms tight around her, letting her kick the air freely, throw her much needed fit with screams, curses, and threats. Deidara held her, chin atop her little bun head, smiling. He didn't hate her so much anymore.

* * *

**I probably am evil for doing this.**


End file.
